Contemplation
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: A moment in the Lair of Donatello with Tony's insights into a brother he has gained...as well as some...advice. ONESHOT. What We Hide Spin off.2


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_** & **_**Learning a New Dance **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

****2****nd**** Installment of the Oneshots between **_**What We Hide**_** and the Sequel.****

**Contemplation**

**Tony's POV**

The FBI has yet to find any sign of Meir and I am sighing in frustration as I peek in on Don. I've already apologized for the embarrassing situation yesterday to Raph.

He laughed.

Apparently the fact that Mike hasn't pulled some crazy prank like that on me yet was a sign that he wasn't completely comfortable with me yet.

So in a way I guess I should consider yesterday's stunt a compliment? As odd as that sounds.

The fact that he is pulling pranks is also a good sign. I know he likes Meir and I know he is worried but the fact that he is willing to pull a prank means that he is confident that we will find her.

Now it's time for me to seek out Don in his room and offer an apology to him. Although I should say Don's lab…it's a better word for it.

He retreated in here yesterday after the mess and hasn't been seen since.

I'm not sure if it is from embarrassment from seeing me naked or if there is some other reason.

I blink in surprise as I enter; twelve computer screens are on one side with a rolling series of numbers across each one.

His walls are covered in layers of papers tacked on walls with equations and theories all over them. There are also three black boards and a white board each with either a part or the continuation of various equations. Just at the edge of my vision I spot various objects in the process of either being built or torn apart.

Leo said Don was a genius….but wow…

It's fairly dark in the room but I just make out Don sitting on an office chair, he's silently ticking off something on his fingers and muttering under his breath.

I knock lightly on his door and wait. I guess sometimes Don doesn't hear anyone let alone realize how long he's been trapped in a mental dialogue with himself.

He waves a slightly to invite me in before frowning and getting up to write something on the white board he was staring at.

It's then that I notice three other salvaged computers all running a search for Meir and Blake. One has the FBI site up tracking what the agents who are looking for Meir are doing another is running through a series of scenarios of which one is how Mike remembers the attack. The last one is calculating something…or…I guess it is going through license plate numbers and comparing it to the license plate on Meir's car; that the FBI believes Blake took her in, alongside that is streaming of video surveillance that was tracking that plate number.

Don mutters something in Japanese.

"Huh?" I hear myself ask before I even realize what I am saying.

Don blinks and gives me a startled look as if just realizing I was there. He blushes slightly.

"I promise not to streak whilst in your presence and I'm sorry about that," I offer, smiling slightly.

Don laughs and shakes his head gently.

"I appreciate that," he chuckles, then after giving me an odd look, "how long have you been there?"

I shrug before replying.

"About five minutes…this is impressive Don," I answer and then gesture towards the walls and computers.

Don shuffles slightly, seeming embarrassed.

"Thanks…I think I have an idea as to where Blake may have taken Meir," he offers, gesturing for me to follow him towards the trio of computer screens.

I stare at the screen of images as Don types out a series of random codes to which I just pretend to understand.

He pulls up a few different places and sits back.

"This is what I've tracked the last known addresses that were seen by cameras to," he offers.

I sigh. Six possible locations all within a city block of each other. Then I squint at one of the images.

"Is that by the docks?" I ask, pointing towards the particular image.

Don nods before selecting the image and blowing it up.

I tap the desk.

"Blake had a boat," I whisper.

Don frowns and gives we share a worried look before he grabs his chair and starts typing so fast his fingers blur the screens change and shift faster than I can follow and then he flicks open a security footage clip of a small speed boat leaving a secluded dock.

"That's him!" I gasp.

Don's eyes meet mine and he grabs a pencil to start writing out a long equation, rattling off figures under his breath.

"Don…you know I hope you're ok with Leo and I and now with Mike looking for someone…' trail off as he slowly looks up at me with a startled look, "…you're not jealous or upset or anything right? Wait…do you like Meir too?"

Don's eyes widen and he sits back looking stunned. Then he laughs slightly.

I lean away and cross my arms across my chest, giving Don a careful look over.

"How did you-?" he asks softly, "but it isn't Meir...it's Anya actually…was just thinking I needed to call her back."

"I know that look," I sigh, rubbing my temples, "um…you do know she's…well married right? To a woman?"

Don shakes his head sharply.

"No…I didn't um…that's awkward honestly," Don groans.

I flinch but laugh softly.

"Yeah….figured you ought to know that," I chuckle.

"Go figure," he mutters, then freezes, "so that girl that was with her was her…"

He trails off eyes widening slightly.

I chuckle gently.

"Yeah," I offer.

Don's hand hits his face and he groans.

"Turtle luck true to form," he mutters before finishing up his equation.

I pat his shoulder gently in comfort.

"You'll find someone Don," I laugh gently.

"Hopefully next time she won't be into girls," he remarks dryly.

I laugh softly while I wait for Don to calculate the result and flick through a series of maps.

"I think I've got the place they went to," Don offers before darting out towards the living room with me turning to scramble out behind him.

I pause when I notice something on his desk. It's a pill bottle labeled morphine.

Why does Don have morphine pills in his room?

**A/N: Oh poor Donnie lol. Reviews guys! **


End file.
